The present invention relates to a pulse motor driving apparatus and, more particularly, it relates to a pulse motor driving apparatus for use in copying machines.
With copying machines of the fixed document table type, the optical section including the exposure lamp, mirrors and the like is reciprocated along the fixed document table to optically scan a document on the document table. The windings of a pulse motor are excited alternately from one phase to two phases during the document scanning to rotate the pulse motor, which drives the optical section, at a small pitch so as to enhance image resolving power. Namely, the pulse motor is driven by the one-to-two phase excitation. This one-to-two phase excitation is repeated during return of the optical section so that the time necessary for the optical section to reciprocate along the fixed document table becomes long, that is, the copying time per sheet becomes long.